Tin Man Promises
by wdstcksfallnangl88
Summary: Everyone knows that when a Tin Man makes a promise, he always keeps it. this is a short one-shot btw


**I DON'T OWN TIN MAN CHARACTERS, JUST THE DVDS. **

**PAIRING IS DG/CAIN OF COURSE. AS IT WILL ALWAYS BE XDD**

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AND APRECIATED. OH AND IF GRAMMAR AND SPELLING IS BAD, SORRY!!**

"Your highness, WAKE UP THIS MINUTE"

"No… momster…just five more minutes. "

DG moaned and shifted her head in her crossed arms, falling again into a dream about little shape shifting dogs chasing their own tail.

THUAK

The loud sound of wood hitting wood extremely close to her head jolted the sleeping soon- to - be - queen princess to a straight sitting position with her eyes wide awake. Revealing a very pissed Tutor with the long stick her mother use to use as a threat to her and her sister.

DG looked down at the stick then back up at the very angry teacher.

"Tutor-"

"DG, you need to stop this. These lessons are important to your understanding of the OZ and thus your future title. Sleeping, and this "daydreaming" as you call it, will not save you from embarrassment when you upset a diplomat by breaking their customs or by not knowing the history of your own lineage-"

DG began to doze again.

"Hey, pooch, you lost her again"

Again DG was jolted awake, but the chance of her snoozing again was over. A big grin spread across her face at the sight of her future Prince Consort and husband, Wyatt Cain. When their eyes met, she saw both love and mischief behind those steel blue eyes.

She dropped her smile and began to fake a pout, which usually worked on everyone except Cain.

"But I'm just so tired, and I'm not sure why. Do you know, Cain?"

Oh, that got him. He let out a cough and looked down to his feet, but not before DG caught the redness that spread across his face and to the tips of his ears. She muffled a giggle before looking back at Tutor, letting him experience just how effective her puppy pouting face was.

"Tutor, I've just been studying and reading so much that I've not gotten much sleep. And the dust just gives me a bad headache. Can we please call it a day and get some lunch? I promise I won't fall asleep tomorrow."

The shape shifter fell for it hook and sinker. He looked at her, sighed and gave a smile.

"Ok, your highness, but tomorrow you must promise me you'll concentrate."

DG jumped up and kissed the man on his cheek. "I promise I'll concentrate, bye Tutor and have a good lunch"

With that she ran to Cain, who was shaking his head at her antics, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her.

She didn't stop until she was in their room, spinning to shut the door and lock it. She sighed as she leaned against the door.

"Thank god that's over with, you're my savior you know that?"

Cain just chuckled before pulling her into his arms. "You know, that fake pout isn't going to work all the time. I think tutor is starting to catch on."

She moaned and dropped her head to his shoulder. "Don't say such things; they scare the holy crap out of me. Besides, isn't it enough that your to cruel to care about my unhappiness"

Cain chuckled again, suddenly sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her to the window seat. He sat her in front of him, allowing her to lean against his chest. When they were both settled he leaned down her ear, sending chills down her spine at the feel of his breathe brushing against her skin. The chills increased and her eyes closed in pleasure when that deep voice began to whisper in her ear

"I hate to break it to ya Princess. But that pout look really won't last much longer"

As he was talking his hands slipped under her shirt and began to brush her bare waist in a lazy pattern. If DG's pouting face was her secret weapon, his was just brushing here, skin on skin. It always made her putty in his hands, almost literally.

'Damn those big hands of his, I can't think straight with them doing this.'

Unintentionally she leaned farther against his chest, her hands gripping the seat cushion at each stroke of his fingers. She was just barely able to come up with a reply.

"Oh really? And why would that be?"

She sucked in a breathe at the dark, seductive, chuckle near her ear.

"Because I can promise you, Princess, that you will never be unhappy again."

DG spun to face him at that, immediately joining their lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart for air, DG couldn't help the serene smile that came to her face, looking straight into the eyes of the man she loved.

"You promise, tin man?"

He placed a light kiss on her neck before looking her in the eye.

"Always, Kiddo."

**THIS MAY BE THE LAST STORY FOR A WHILE SINCE COLLEGE STARTS MONDAY. I GOT TO GET MY GPA BACK UP T_T T_T BUT I'LL TRY TO WRITE SOME MORE IF I CAN**


End file.
